The present invention relates to a bi-elliptical flying toy. In the prior art, flying discs and rings are known, as are such devices having plural discs mounted together. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,985 to Heisler discloses a discus toy having two generally hemispheric inflatable members. The present invention differs from the teachings of Heisler as including two elliptical rings mounted together with their major axes at right angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,728 to Hynds discloses an aerodynamic toy having two disks which separate when thrown. The present invention differs from the teachings of Hynds as including two rings which remain attached in spaced relation at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,822 to Rodgers discloses a rotating circular airfoil which is in the nature of a ring. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as incorporating elliptical airfoils having various regions differing in width and thickness and having cross-sectional configurations differing from the teachings of Rodgers as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,626 to Kifferstein et al. discloses a toy flying saucer having a plurality of discs of differing sizes mounted together. The present invention differs from the teachings of Kifferstein et al. as including the provision of two elliptical rings mounted with their major axes perpendicular to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,073 to Tabet discloses a twin flying saucer toy having two discs mounted in vertically spaced relation through the provision of sleeves and pins apparently of generally cylindrical configuration. The present invention differs from the teachings of Tabet as including two elliptical rings mounted together with their axes perpendicular to one another by struts having hyperbolic side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,942 to Nicholl discloses an aerodynamic device consisting of an outer disk having an opening therethrough and an inner disk mounted within the outer disk. The present invention differs from the teachings of Nicholl as disclosing two elliptical rings mounted together with their major axes perpendicular to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,267 to Layman discloses a double flying disc having two discs mounted together by a collapsible support allowing the discs to be thrown in a close configuration and to expand away from one another during flight. The present invention differs from the teachings of Layman as including two elliptical rings mounted together with their major axes perpendicular to one another and which rings are fixedly mounted with respect to one another.
Additionally, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are known to Applicant but are believed to be of only general background interest concerning the teachings of the present invention:
______________________________________ 3,113,396 to Collins 4,132,031 to Psyras 3,407,514 to Christian 4,216,962 to Flemming 3,545,760 to Wilson 4,681,553 to Rodarte ______________________________________